A Grimm Sort Of Man
by The Shattered Man
Summary: Everyone assumes there are not self-aware Grimm. Many claim to know this for a fact. However, they are wrong. Having long left contact with humanity, it's time to come back into the light. Follow the RWBY gang as they receive a new transfer student of Grimm origins.
1. Grimm Discovery

A Grimm Sort of Man

The Shattered Man

Chapter One: Grimm Discovery

"**Bold" **indicates speaking in the Grimm Language

The day started for Ozpin when Vale's government requested he check an island for Grimm, and determine if it could be safely used as an expansion. It was a relatively small island, with rolling plains. As he hiked the plains, Ozpin couldn't help but comment "It seems there aren't many Grimm here."

Glynda, who had insisted on accompanying him, said "We still have the central canyon to investigate, Lets not get ahead of ourselves."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, there aren't Grimm who live in canyons." Ozpin said, hoping that this wasn't going to be remembered as famous last words. When they reached the edge, and looked into the canyon, Glynda's jaw dropped. Ozpin was more collected, as he knew what he was looking at, but he was still shocked.

It was a city. A city of Grimm.

Glynda was the first to speak. "Sir. We should leave. Now. There's no way they could possibly fight that many." Ozpin began to walk down to the city. "Sir! We can't fight them!"

"Who said anything about fighting?" Ozpin calmly answered, walking down to a gate.

"With respect sir, it's Grimm. All they can do is fight."

"Glynda, follow my lead and don't say anything. We can't afford to miss this opportunity."

Glynda was about to protest when a Grimm appeared at the gate. It was an odd Grimm, different than any she had seen before. It was human in shape, and entirely made of the Grimm bone armor, with no fur. The veins in the bone were black, not red. It's head was a helmet, with spikes ringing it, and no openings. Glynda had no idea how she could kill it.

Ozpin, calm as always, walked up to the Grimm and said "**Greetings. I wish to speak to Dain.**" Fluent in the language of Grimm as he was, Ozpin hoped this would be enough to let him in, and that Glynda would wait before questioning him about the language.

"**Why should I take you to him? He is the king, after all, and he does not take many visitors.**" The Grimm replied, it's voice definitely male.

"**Dain has named me Grimm-Friend. I have a matter of grave importance to speak with him about. My name is Ozpin.**"

"**And your companion?**"

"**Glynda Goodwitch. She does not speak this language.**"

"**Very well, Grimm-friend. I am Wolf. I will take you to the palace**."

* * *

><p>As they entered the palace, Wolf called out "<strong>Dain! I have brought you a visitor!<strong>"

"**Ozpin! It's been too long!**" was the reply. Dain stepped into the room, making himself visible. He was similar to Wolf, only with a bone crown on his head, a smiling human face set in the right place, but bone, and he was taller.

"**Indeed it has been, old friend. Could we perhaps switch to English? Glynda here isn't fluent**."

Chuckling, Dain said "**You asked her out yet?**" before switching to English, saying "So this is the Glynda Goodwitch I've heard so much about!"

Glynda shot Ozpin a look before answering Dain. When she finished murdering Ozpin with her eyes, she turned to Dain and said "Yes, I am. If it's no trouble, could you explain what's going on? I was under the impression Grimm were mindless animals, only desiring to kill."

Dain replied "Sure. Its long, boring and technical though. Not sure everyone wants to be bored by it."

"Tell me."

"Alright. So the first thing to say is that most Grimm are as you said. That is, mindless killers. There's only one race of Grimm that's achieved sentience. That's us. We call ourselves Revenants. The Grimm you fight also fight us, seeing us as weak. Once, we had an alliance with your people, but we retreated to the shadows when your technology began to develop further.

"We're different from every other species because our souls are not bound to our bodies. We can attempt to change to different bodies. It's very risky. The bodies we normally reside in are artificially made from the bone of fallen Grimm. We can absorb it and manipulate it into any shape we desire."

"How do you switch bodies, and manipulate the bone?" Glynda inquired.

"Just as the humans and faunus use Aura, Revenants use Shengol. It's like Aura in that it can shield the user, but it's different in that it is more offensive. It is used to shape the world, mostly to disrupt an enemy, or manipulate them. The most dangerous application, is, of course, the manipulation of one's soul. It is possible to change the body a Revenant wears, but it almost always results in death."

"I see. Interesting."

"You forgot something, Dain." Ozpin added.

"Did I? What was it?"

"You're the Grimm-king!"

Glynda's eyes widened a bit at this. "You are? Really?"

"Yes, but I prefer people to act naturally around me, and not bring it up!" Dain said, with a glare at Ozpin. "Anyhow, what did you want, Oz? I doubt you came for small talk."

"I think it's time for the Kingdom of Grimm to re-enter the world. So I was thinking you could send one of your warriors to Beacon as an exchange student?" Ozpin asked "They can judge if humanity is ready, and I can ensure their safety."

"Oz, you always have great ideas. We'll try it. I'll send my prodigy. WOLF!" Dain shouted.

"Yes, my liege?" Wolf said, entering the room.

"First, call me Dain, dammit. Second, what do you think of transferring to Oz's school, Beacon, for a year?"

"What kind of school?"

"Combat. Wild Grimm hunting, more specifically."

"Do I have to interact with people?"

Dain looked at Ozpin, who said "As a transfer, you'll have a host team whose dorm you'll share, along with classes. You'll also go on missions with them, but your free time is up to you. You don't need to converse with your team except in combat if you really feel it necessary."

"I'll do it. I'll change my face to something more... human, and then I'll be ready." Wolf said, as his face started to change. The spiked helm seemed to melt and re-shape, becoming roughly the size and shape of a human head. Where the face would be, two eye sockets sunk in, and filled black. In each, a small white speck glowed, almost like twin stars. The nose was circular and bulbose. Under that, lips were forming a large smile, which was quickly stitched together. After the stitched grin, the lower half of the face turned a dark black. "I'm ready."

"Oz, why don't you and Glynda go to the airship? I need to have a few words with Wolf." Dain said

"Alright. Try not to take too long." Ozpin replied, leaving the palace with Glynda in tow.

* * *

><p>"So" said Wolf, approaching the airship. "What's the team I'll be with? I'd like to know about them."<p>

"Team RWBY." Ozpin said, without hesitation, ignoring the death glare Glynda was sending him. "It's a team of four first year females, Ruby Rose, the leader. Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long."

"Sounds fun. I can't wait to meet them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is The Shattered Man, starting a wonderful new story! This is the result of boredom, ideas about Grimm, and my desire for a very powerful OC. When he seems way too strong, I know why, how, and what his weaknesses are. Reviews are nice, please feed me with them!**


	2. Grimm Student

Chapter 2: Grimm Student

Team RWBY was enjoying a wonderfully normal day after the big fight between Jaune and Cardin a week ago. Breakfast was normal, aside from Pyrrha giving Jaune stronger than normal looks. The day seemed quite normal, up until Professor Port's class.

It was during the middle of Port's story, when the normality of the day was broken. A runner from the headmaster's office said he needed all of Team RWBY to head down there right away. They were all confused, as they had done nothing wrong. They were especially confused when they were told the reason was 'Logistical Matters'.

When they reached Ozpin's office, both the headmaster and Glynda were there. There was also an odd suit of armor, seemingly made of Grimm Bone, standing by the desk. This prompted Ruby to forget why they were there, and ask "Hey Ozpin, when did you get that armor? Grimm Bone sets are incredibly rare."

"I'm not just a suit of armor, Miss Ruby Rose." came a voice from the armor. "My name is Wolf."

"Yes, Ruby, how do you and your team feel about taking Wolf on as a transfer student?" Ozpin asked the girls.

"I think we could do it, right guys?" Ruby said, turning to her team.

"He seems acceptable, although we should test his skills." Weiss said.

"I have no problems with it." Blake added.

"I think that faceplate is badass! I'm cool with him." Yang finished.

"Excellent. We'll head down to Professor Goodwitch's room to conduct a skill test for Wolf. Weiss, would you like to duel him?" Ozpin asked, looking at the heiress.

"It would be my pleasure, sir." Weiss replied.

* * *

><p>As they entered the combat training room, everyone noticed that the arena was ready for the duel, and that while Weiss had a full aura bar, Wolf's was empty. Concerned, Ruby asked "Wolf, are you out of aura? You'd be really injured after a fight like this!"<p>

"Calm yourself. I will be fine. This armor is very high quality. I made it myself." Was the answer she got.

As Weiss and Wolf climbed on the stage, Weiss went over the apparent weaknesses she saw. _He's confident, and probably not without reason. He probably won't be able to deal with dust spells though, and his shoulder looks like a good weak point._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Wolf asking "You aren't going to go easy on me just because I have no Aura, are you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Excellent." Just like his opponent, Wolf was going over strategies. _With a weapon like that, she's got to be fast. Dodge over blocking. Luckily, since I'm hollow, I can move just as fast. She'll notice the shoulders. I can draw bone from there to create my blades. She'll get her sword lodged there, and I can win quickly after that_.

"Begin!"

Wolf's arms seemed to almost turn to liquid as soon as he heard the shout to begin. They flow from the shape of an arm to long blades on each end. Using the newly formed blades, he blocked Weiss's initial fury of attacks.

_Damn he's fast_. Weiss thought. She used her glyphs to jump back, and spun red dust into Myrtenaster's chamber. Quickly, she shot a dust spell. Wolf, seeing it fly, quickly rolled to the side, and charged.

With powerful strikes, Wolf forced Weiss onto the defensive. She knew that she couldn't let any strike hit her, judging by the fact that whenever he hit the ground, a sizable amount of rubble was sent up. For some reason, he reminded her of the giant knight she had used to train. This gave her an idea.

Using her glyphs, she pinned him back, and quickly shot forward, aiming for his left shoulder. Wolf, knowing what was about to happen, manipulated his grin to grow by eight stitches. Myrtenaster penetrated the armor at the shoulder, and went straight through to the back, and broke through there as well. It lodged itself firmly within Wolf's armor, all the way to the hilt.

Taking advantage of Weiss's confusion, he broke the glyphs, and spun, using the centrifugal force to break her hold on her weapon. He then rushed her, rapier still lodged in his shoulder, and knocked her down. Towering over her, he transmuted one of his blades back to a hand, and pulled Myrtenaster free. "Surrender." was all he said.

"I surrender." Came the response.

"That was AWESOME!" Came a shout from Ruby. "Why did you let her stab through your shoulder though?"

"It disarmed her."

"Yeah, but now you need to go to the medical bay. That probably cut several tendons. I'm surprised you could even use that arm." Blake added.

"No need. There are no tendons for the rapier to pierce." To prove his point, Wolf transmuted the top half of his shoulder away, showing that he was hollow.

"How are you hollow? That's not exactly a normal thing." Yang questioned.

"I'm a Grimm. That's why I have no Aura. And I'm only hollow because I don't have enough bone to fill myself in. Once I get more, I'll fill myself. It'd be rather useful."

"It's true." Said Ozpin, causing everyone save Wolf and Glynda to look at him, having forgotten his existence. "He is a Grimm. He is here to judge if the time is right to re-open Grimm-Human negotiations. They have been closed for the last thousand years. "

"But sir, there's no way he's a Grimm. We all know that the Grimm are pure darkness incarnate, there's no way they're sentient. And I find it strange such an evil would have any desire peace talks instead of open warfare." Weiss said, not bothering to hold back the disbelief in her voice.

"I'll let Wolf answer this one."

"Simple. Our race, the Revenants, and the Grimm are similar enough to be one species, like the human and the faunus. However, when we gained sentience, we ceased to be nature's dark side. The wild Grimm, the ones you hunt also fight us. We, however, can command them if needed, and absorb fallen Grimm to add to our own energy."

"So how did you do that really cool blades from nowhere trick?" Ruby asked.

"Simple. Grimm have their own version of aura, which we call Shengol. It allows for the manipulation of Grimm Bone. That's how I create my weapons. And since I'm all Grimm Bone, I'm basically impervious to dust rounds, like the plating on wild Grimm."

"You're certainly something, aren't you?" Yang commented.

"It is as you say."

"Anyhow, we should give you a tour!" Ruby exclaimed. "You'll need to know where stuff is."

"That would be an excellent idea." Somehow, Wolf managed to make even this sound condescending.

* * *

><p>The first stop on Ruby's tour was the beacon cafeteria and common area. "This is the cafeteria!" Ruby's enthusiasm was not marred by her rather bored seeming audience. "They've got basically every kind of food here. And over there is the common area. People generally hang out there, and they have chess boards to play as well."<p>

"How... interesting. I doubt I'll find much use of the cafeteria, but chess might be a nice distraction." Wolf replied, voice neutral.

"Why won't you need the cafeteria?" Weiss asked, seemingly curious about their strange new teammate.

"I don't eat. Hollow body, no digestive system, that kind of stuff. Thought you all would have figured that out."

"Well, lets go to the training rooms next!" Ruby's enthusiasm still would not go away.

As they entered the first training room, they saw team JNPR, Ren and Nora sparring, Jaune and Pyrrha sitting and watching. As Ruby and the others approached, Pyrrha stood and said "Hello Ruby. Who's the armored newcomer?"

"My name is Wolf. And you are?"

"Pyrrha Nikos. Over here is my team leader Jaune Arc, and the two sparring are Lie Ren, who goes by Ren, and Nora Valkyrie."

Looking at Jaune, Wolf made a sound of surprise and said quietly "...Grimmbane?"

Confused, Pyrrha asked "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Well, since we are in a training room, would you care for a spar? I'm looking for a challenge, and you appear skilled."

"Thank you. We can spar once Ren and Nora finish."

* * *

><p>As they went up to the stage, Wolf was doing some quick thinking. <em>I want an interesting fight. Sword and shield are out, and so are arm blades. Too cliché. Maybe a scythe? Hmmm... How about bare-hands?<em>

Pyrrha, on the other hand, had more serious thoughts. _That looks like thick armor. He can't be that fast with that powerful of armor. Polarity won't do a ton, but it should be able to help a bit. He appears to use bare hands, so he shouldn't be able to do much from range._

As they both readied themselves for the fight, everyone else turned to watch and see if Pyrrha's unbeaten record would continue. "Did anyone tell him she hasn't lost yet?" Blake asked.

"Nope!" Yang replied.

"Begin!" Ruby said, firing Crescent Rose into the air.

Pyrrha quickly started, firing a burst of three dust rounds at Wolf. He absorbed them, not stopping as he started to charge. If anything, they seemed to spur him on. Noting the weapon choices, Wolf decided that perhaps the best start would be to remove the shield. Grabbing on to the top of it as he closed in on her, he transmuted his hand into tentacle-like appendages that grasped the shield, holding tight.

Surprised, Pyrrha tried to pull her shield back, only to see that she couldn't break the seemingly super-human grip. Using Miló in spear form, she hit at Wolf's elbow joint, surprised when it broke clean through the armor, severing the limb. Snarling, Wolf used his other arm to send a strong punch at her exposed torso.

Activating her semblance, Pyrrha became confused when she could not manipulate the armor covering the fist that was moving quickly towards her. Her confusion was swiftly replaced by a shot of pain as she was knocked over by the punch she was unable to deflect. Moving without the hesitation one would expect from someone who was a surprise amputee, Wolf grasped the severed limb still attached to the shield, and transmuted it back into himself, regrowing the missing part.

"Well done, I say. but we're not done yet, so stand up, no time to dawdle.." Wolf taunted.

Pyrrha responded only by flipping backward onto her feet and launching Miló at Wolf. Wolf, not expecting the attack, tried to dodge, and only mostly succeeded. Instead of a direct hit to the face, it merely took out most of one side. Not bothering to re-transmute his head, not concerned with people seeing his being hollow, he charged Pyrrha, quickly striking while she was shocked by his appearance. Forcing her out of the ring he said "You were excellent, truly. Best fight I've had in a long time."

"How are you hollow?!" Pyrrha exclaimed as Wolf fixed his face.

"I'm an animated suit of Grimm Bone armor."

"But how?"

"I'm a Revenant."

"That doesn't help much."

"Please don't make me explain it. Just ask team RWBY. I personally need a break from people."

As Pyrrha turned to Ruby to ask about just what the hell Wolf had meant, Wolf started to get lost in thought. _There's no way he's the Grimmbane. But he is of the descendancy, and he feels different than any other human..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Wolf is a dick. I know. He has no people skills, and is super condescending. Remind you of anyone? *cough cough* ice-bitch *cough***

**Longest chapter for me to have written in my writing career so far! Aren't you proud of me? I'm proud of me**

**These are my first fight scenes! Please tell me if/why they sucked or didn't!**

**Yay! Teasing something, aka Grimmbane! What does it mean? Is it as rare as a double rainbow?**

**Also, Blood Stained Roses fans, I'm super sorry. My old computer is on it's last legs, and I've lost the files. Lucky that I have written originals, eh? I really hope I can update soon. So sorry. This is only updated cause I kept it on google drive, as I was writing on vacation.**

**See you again next update,**

**-The Shattered Man**


	3. Grimm Confrontations

Chapter Three: Grimm Confrontations

"**Bold**" indicates speaking in the Grimm language

* * *

><p>Soon a new dawn came for team RWBY. It did not, however, end the strangeness. When they woke up, Wolf's suit-of-armor body propped against the wall was proof of that. Ruby, wondering if he needed to prepare for the day, tapped his chest and asked "Wolf, you in there?"<p>

"Yeah. Just pondering." Came the disinterested reply.

"You should probably come with us to breakfast. Keep up appearances and socialize a bit."

"Ruby, that's kinda funny, coming from you." Yang said, inserting herself into the conversation.

"Shut up Yang!" Ruby said, flustered. To try and save face, she turned to Wolf and said "So will you go down with us?"

While Yang snickered at Ruby's unknowingly perverted word choice, Wolf said, "Fine. If you really believe it's such a good idea. Let's go down then."

In between her short laughs, Yang managed to squeeze out, "Wolf, we've still got to get ready."

Leaning back against the wall, Wolf said, "Alert me when it is time to go down then."

Yang was in full blown fits of laughter at this point. Weiss and Blake just glared at her, until Weiss decided she had to add something in. "Now Yang, I know this is enjoyable for you, but if you don't stop, I'm cutting your hair while you sleep." Yang instantly stopped laughing and turned toward Weiss. Before she could start laying into her, Weiss asked, "Why do you look so glum? Don't let that extra chromosome get you down."

This sent Yang back into laughter, caused Ruby to say, "Weiss!" in a quite stern voice, prompted Blake to glare at Weiss a little lower than the eyes for some reason, and left Wolf with no idea what was going on. He just put it down as "humans doing dumb human things."

After ten more minutes, the team was finally ready to go. As they walked down the halls, Wolf asked, "I've no desire to be the odd one out, but what was so funny about those comments earlier?"

Yang decided it was her duty to explain, having the crudest sense of humor in the group. "Well, 'going down on someone' is slang for giving someone oral sex, which was what made it great, especially as you had no idea what was going on." Ruby blushed heavily at this. "Weiss' joke was funny, but in a really dark way. There's a genetic mutation where a person is born with an extra chromosome, and it causes something called 'Down's Syndrome'. Really, it's kinda offensive, so you only tell it to people you know."

"I see" Wolf replied. "I suppose the Grimm have some of this dark humor, as you call it."

"Really? What is it?"

"One of them translates to something along the lines of 'What's the difference between a pile of dead humans and a pile of rocks? You can't move the rocks with a pitchfork.' Personally, it's never been my favorite, but some enjoy it."

"That is dark," Yang commented, somewhat paler than before. "Want to hear another dark one?"

"Sure" said everyone, except Ruby.

"Alright. Why did little Timmy drop his ice cream cone?"

"I know this one, but why?" said Weiss.

"He got hit by a bus."

"Okay, I didn't know that one. Why did Susie fall off the swings?"

"Why?" Yang asked, almost curious.

"She had no arms. Knock Knock."

"Who's there?"

"Not Susie."

"Damn it, Weiss," Yang said with a chuckle

"Well, we're here! Let's stop the jokes now." Ruby pleaded.

"Fine..." Yang and Weiss both said.

After everyone gathered their breakfasts, Pyrrha started up a conversation with Wolf about Grimm culture. "Yes, we have a few tournaments. We fight till first contact, and have a judge watching to call the match. Cheaters are disqualified immediately. The prize is usually high quality Grimm bone to absorb."

"Interesting. If I wanted to compete, would I still have use of my aura and such?" Pyrrha asked.

"I would assume so. We would probably get an aura measurement system, or talk with the people currently in charge of tournaments to use their arenas. If we had both systems, a Grimm judge to stop the match when a Grimm would lose, and an aura system to end the match, interspecies tournaments should be possible."

Before Pyrrha could reply to Wolf, a cry was heard. Cardin was once again enjoying himself by bullying Velvet. Since nobody had their weapons, nobody was willing to go up against Cardin's sheer mass. "Despicable," Pyrrha spat. "He should be taught a lesson in respect."

"I agree" Wolf said. "Would a show of greater strength do it?"

"It might. But it'd also make you a target."

"I'm not concerned about being the target of those **weak whore-sons.**" Wolf said, falling back to Grimm-speak for his insults.

"Then by all means, please stop them." After hearing this from Pyrrha, Wolf stood up and quickly walked over to Cardin. He transmuted his fingers into short claws, sharpened to a deadly point, and turned the happy go-lucky grin on his face to a scowl.

When Wolf reached Cardin, he said "I'd appreciate it if you left the lady alone." There was enough steel in Wolf's voice to send shivers down any smart man's spine. Cardin, however, cannot be classified as smart, and was undaunted.

Growling, Cardin asked "What's it to you, freak? You want a beating?"

"Wrong answer." With a deft movement, Wolf severed Cardin's tie and left 4 shallow cuts on his face. "How about a deal. We fight in Goodwitch's class. Me versus your team. I win, you stop bullying people. By my definition of people, not yours. If you win, I'll give you free reign, and never interfere with you again."

Still confident, Cardin smiled. "Alright. I look forward to beating you." After walking away, Wolf turned to Velvet and his face turned to one of concern.

"Are you okay?" Wolf asked, sounding strangely tender for someone who'd just challenged four hunters-in-training.

"I'm fine. It's nothing I'm not used to. You don't need to bother yourself with me."

Wolf made a 'tsking sound. "Now now, that's no way to think. Do you really think you're worth that little, even after getting into such a prestigious school? Small people rarely get into places like this, or so I'm told. Amazing they let Cardin in."

"Well, no, it's just..."

"That you've been told it so much it has to be true?" When Velvet nodded, he asked, "Mind if I sit down?"

"No, go right ahead."

"Now, I've got an idea. All the mean things people say to you? Ignore them. They aren't worth your time. You're a perfectly good person, just a little shy. And if they say you aren't human, just remember, you're a hell of a lot more human than me. And really, is being human such an important thing?"

Velvet nodded, and asked, "What do you mean by I'm more human than you?"

"Oh shit, look at the time. I've got to get to Goodwitch's class. I've got some ass to kick.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks, but I won't need it."

* * *

><p>Once Goodwitch had everyone seated, she started by asking, per usual, if anyone wanted to volunteer. When Wolf raised his hand, she said "Alright, Wolf. For those of you who don't know, Wolf is our new transfer student. Now, who do you want to face?"<p>

"Team CRDL. All of it." Wolf replied, eliciting several gasps.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, Wolf, CRDL, you have five minutes to prepare. Team RWBY, you may assist Wolf in preparing." This prompted CRDL to walk off to the men's locker room, while RWBY dragged Wolf to the women's.

"You do know this is the wrong locker room for me, right? Grimm have genders too, and I am most certainly male." Wolf protested.

"Yes, but we're gonna help you with strategy. I know you don't need to prepare for five minutes." Weiss said.

"Fine..."

Once they were securely in the locker room, Blake asked "So, how are you going to beat them?"

"Transmute some claws, let out just a little bit of the primal Grimm influence, and go to work." Wolf answered.

"That seems really simple." Yang replied.

"Even the best laid plans rarely survive first contact with the enemy."

"Aren't you concerned about beating them?" Ruby asked, sounding worried for him.

"Not really. I once faced about 20 Beowolves and emerged without a scratch. I think I can deal with four hunters-to-be.

With that, the buzzer sounded for the contestants to enter the arena. Transmuting his head into a Nordic style helmet, complete with open face plate, he walked into the arena. However, he had no face. He also transmuted his fingers back onto claws. Walking out to the field, he saw Cardin and his lackeys do a double take at the empty helmet.

The buzzer sounded again to start, just as Wolf's armor finished transmuting from a pattern reminiscent of the school uniform to a more Nordic one. Shouting, Wolf let out a cry of "**Grant me power to smite my foes! I call upon thee, Sekki!**" Of course, all Team CRDL heard was a harsh, unintelligible language. As his shout echoed, a broadsword slowly formed in Wolf's outstretched hand. It was black as night, had no handle, and appeared wicked sharp. When it finished forming, he set into a defensive stance.

Cardin let out a roar, and charged straight at Wolf, while Sky and Dove circled around on the left and right. Wolf quickly moved to confront Cardin, swiping beneath his attack and hitting him square in the chest. With a jump backward, he avoided both Sky and Dove, and landed a good kick on Sky, allowing him to focus on Dove.

With an almost primal roar, Wolf charged. He knocked away Dove's attack and rained down savagely with strikes of his own. After four solid hits to his chest, Wolf grasped Dove by the neck and threw him outside of the arena. One down.

Cardin was still winded, and let Russell and Sky try to take Wolf next. When he saw their joint approach, he thrust his sword into the ground, and splayed his fingers, and prepared a more pugilistic attack. As they got closer to his waiting arms, he sprung forward. With a dash at Russell, he quickly got inside the reach of even his daggers and began to attempt to savagely remove the boy's heart. After tearing through part of the armor, Wolf let off and turned to the horrified pair waiting.

Calmly, Wolf walked over to where his sword was still imbedded into the ground. Pulling it out with seemingly no effort, he strode over to Cardin and Sky, causing Sky to run wildly in fear and Cardin to strike out in a panic. Blocking with his sword, the head of the mace pointed straight into Wolf's face. With a smile, Cardin pulled the trigger, and released the dust. Instead of just using a small amount, Cardin went for the overkill, and used all the dust in his mace.

Laughing at the cloud of smoke and dust where he assumed Wolf to be lying in, Cardin turned to the gathered audience. "Look at what happens when you mess with me." However, unknown to him, a glow had become visible through the smoke. As the smoke started to clear, it could be seen as glowing red patterns, more specifically the once-black patterns on Wolf.

"Never underestimate a Grimm, Cardin. We're much more than you give us credit for." Wolf said as the smoke revealed his now glowing form. "Dust, for example, can be turned against its wielders." Wolf raised his hand, and the red glow pulsated before flowing out of him and forming into red spears above his head. The spears of burn dust then struck back against Cardin and the almost forgotten Sky. As the explosions knocked their aura down to the red, the crowd cheered, quite pleased that Wolf had won.

"Well students, I'd say that was a brilliant match, wouldn't you agree?" Goodwitch asked the class. Wolf turned to accept the cheering, but as soon as he started to walk back, he started to feel weak, and collapsed. Around him he could hear shouts of 'Get him to the infirmary!' and 'we're gonna need more people to lift him'. After this point, he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN!**

**Yes, Wolf is fairly OP. I made this story cause I wanted to make an OP character. It makes sense, because Wolf's trained since he was the tender age of two. And we discover his weakness! Dust! Dust is toxic to Grimm. Think of a performance enhancing drug. Good in the short term, bad in the long term. And all trophies won under the influence of dust must be returned. I'm looking at you, Armstrong.**

**I named the sword 'Sekki' cause Noragami is a wonderful anime and I love it. **

**Comments, concerns, criticisms, flames, questions, or general musings about life, love, and Wolf? The review button is always open and I try my best to answer them all! Follows and Favorites are also welcomed.**

**-The Shattered Man**


	4. Grimm Revelations

Chapter Four: Grimm Revelations

Waking up in a medical facility was a new experience for Wolf. As he rose back into consciousness, he observed his surroundings. Stretching out his Shengol, he determined there were four aura users around his bed, one was Faunus, and another used aura sight. Wondering who they were, Wolf woke fully and sat. Looking at his visitors, he saw Velvet and three others he didn't know, probably her team. They were all asleep. It did make sense, though. It was night, a quick glance outside the window proved that.

Wondering just how asleep they were, Wolf started transmuting his arms. Pulling away all of his plating, his arms grew into long tendrils that lifted the chairs the four were sitting on off the ground and into the air. They had yet to respond, so Wolf molded his mask into the image of a demon he had seen in a book, and poked them all with a tendril.

Velvet woke up the quickest. Seeing that she was off the ground, and then Wolf's mask caused her to let out a scream. This awoke the other girl, who looked alarmed, then much less concerned when she fully took in her surroundings. The one with Aura vision didn't react too much, and the other male remained completely calm, and hopped off his chair.

Setting them back down, Wolf said "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself and I was really bored."

"It's okay," The girl who wasn't Velvet said. "I'm Coco by the way. I'm the team leader."

"Fox." The aura vision user said.

"I'm Yatsuhashi" The last one remarked.

"You're certainly a diverse group. A Faunus and an aura vision user. More diverse than most teams here." Wolf commented.

"How'd you know?" Asked Coco. She seemed to be the most talkative of the group.

"The rabbit ears."

"No, I meant how you knew Fox was blind, smart ass."

"Shengol."

"What?"

"It's the Grimm form of Aura. I can sense Aura users, along with any peculiarities their Aura has. Faunus have little quirks. Aura vision stands out as well."

"You really are interesting. Anyhow, brilliant fight you had there. Cardin and his goons were in here until about an hour ago."

"Goons, Coco? That's what you went with?" Fox commented.

"Yes, and it's perfectly accurate." She defended.

"Well, I suppose it works. How long was I unconscious?" Wolf asked.

"Oh, about fifteen hours. We said we'd keep an eye on you for team RWBY, since you did stand up for little Velvet over here." Coco told him, motioning to Velvet.

When Wolf looked over at Velvet, she blushed a bit and mumbled some words vaguely resembling "thank you."

Coco just laughed and said "Don't worry, she's always like this, it's not just you." Leaning in, she whispered to where Wolf's ear would be, saying "It doesn't help that she has a crush on you."

In an equally low tone, Wolf responded "I doubt anything will come of it. I'm not ready to date outside my species."

Coco laughed at this. "You're a funny man, Wolf. Well, funny Grimm."

"Thanks, I think. So how's the school taking the news that the new kid is a Grimm?"

"Well, a lot of people are suspicious of you. It seems your own team is kind of suspicious of you as well."

"Really? I was hoping to avoid that. What about you?"

"You stuck up for Velvet. That's good enough in my book." Coco smiled. "But if I find out you did it just to betray her, I will destroy you."

"And that just fills me with trust in your so called 'lack of suspicion.'" Wolf replied, voice oozing sarcasm.

"I do it to everyone. Velvet's had enough shit to deal with."

"Alright. Well, I should get back to my team. Maybe tonight I'll get around to supporting those bunk beds of theirs. I swear I've never seen a more dangerous sleeping arrangement."

"What do they have set up?" Velvet asked in a timid voice.

"Yang's bed is on top of Blake's, supported by hardcover novels. Ruby's hangs from the ceiling above Weiss's. It's only a matter of time until one of them collapses and they have a huge problem." With that, Wolf waved goodbye to them and walked back to the team RWBY dorm. As he expected, they were all fast asleep, and didn't notice his intrusion. Walking first over to Blake and Yang's bunk beds, he started removing the books. After one corner was unsupported, he pushed his armor into a shape to wrap around the bed poles, and firmly hold them in place. Breaking off from the armor, he let the life flow out of it and it became inanimate. He did this for the remaining corners of the bed, and all four of Ruby and Weiss's bed, leaving his armor thinner.

As he faded out of consciousness, he didn't notice Yang opening her eyes and looking at him, obviously confused by his actions. She couldn't fathom why Wolf would make himself weaker to help prevent their beds from collapsing. A quick check determined the supports were, in fact, perfectly solid. Still confused, Yang went back to sleep.

In the morning, Weiss awoke, not to the sound of a creaking bed, but the sound of silence. Wondering what had happened; Weiss opened her eyes and saw that Ruby's bed was still there. So that hadn't left. Had she gone deaf? Waking up a little more, Weiss noticed that Ruby's bed wasn't moving. Now really confused, she sat up and saw the bone supports.

Weiss's sound of surprise woke Blake, who woke much faster. Noticing all the books she used as supports were sitting on her nightstand, she was also confused. Looking around and noticing Wolf, whose armor was missing a few of its spikes and accents, she put two and two together and decided he must have added support to the bed. It was certainly nice.

"Wolf, why are there pillars of bone on my bed?" Weiss asked, sounding both curious and angry.

"Well," Wolf began. "It looked like you were going to get yourselves killed with those beds. I decided a few less ornamental spikes were worth the safety of my team. The pillars are dead bone. It has no power, and you could probably break it if you wanted to."

"And why did you not ask us about it?"

"The thought only came to me last night as I was in the infirmary."

"So, Wolf, how exactly does your transmutation work?" Blake asked eager to divert the brewing argument.

"I can either do a flash transformation, which has the speed advantage." Wolf said, his arm turning to a blade almost instantaneously. "But that leaves me with shoddy work. Good for a single, quick fight, not prolonged combat. I can keep transmuting to make new weapons, but that's tiring, and only for shock and awe.

"The other way is a longer process. I slowly craft out the form, and it works much better." Wolf's blade-arm turned itself back into a normal arm. "This is what I did to make the sword I used to fight Cardin. Where is that, anyhow?"

Ruby was awake at this point, and said "We brought it up from the arena. It's stored under Weiss's bed."

Not bothering to question this, Wolf reached under Weiss's bed and grasped the sword hilt, dragging it out. "Watch this" he said, as the blade glowed slightly, and then seemed to melt into Wolf's body. "I can transmute any pre-existing Grimm Bone into myself like this. It works on dead Grimm as well, which is how I collect more."

"Interesting. Well, you might fight a Grimm today; Port usually has a live one in his room." Ruby informed him. "You don't have a problem with fighting Grimm, do you?"

"Wild Grimm are below me. I feel no more regret when killing one of them than you do killing a wild animal. Less, probably, as what little influence wild Grimm have on my people is our war-like nature." Wolf responded with ease. "Oh, and Blake, if I could have a private word with you?"

"Fine." They walked out of the dorm to an unused balcony. Blake was the first to speak, asking "What do you need me for?"

"Oh, just idle curiosity." Wolf responded. "I just wanted to know what kind of Faunus you are. I'd guess cat, and the bow's covering that up, but I wasn't sure."

To say Blake was shocked would be an understatement. How on Remnant could this Grimm have discovered her secret? "How? How did you figure it out?"

"Well, other than the fact that your bow twitches at loud noises? Shengol, my Grimm aura, can detect if someone is a regular human or Faunus, if they are seeing with their aura, and to some extent, their semblance."

"If you tell anyone, Wolf, anyone at all, you won't live to see morning." Blake threatened.

Wolf simply laughed. "Blake, if I wanted to tell anyone, I'd have done it a while ago. I get no benefit trying to hold it over you. As I said, I was just curious. Personally, I'd say you should tell the rest of the team. Maybe later today, while we're in Vale?"

"No. I don't want to be judged for what I am, instead of who I am."

"I doubt they'll care."

"Weiss definitely would."

"She'd probably care more if you hid it from her. It's not like you need to be ashamed of being a Faunus. Hell, you're more human than I am, and I've been welcomed pretty easily."

"Fine. You have a point."

"Of course I do. Now let's go meet up with the rest of the team."

Breakfast went smoothly; everybody was gushing over Wolf's defeat of CRDL. Velvet greeted Wolf, and to everybody's surprise, gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks. Blushing, she left soon after. Later, team RWBY and Wolf were taking the airship to Vale. After a look from Wolf, Blake promised herself she'd tell her teammates, and, dare she say it, friends, about her Faunus nature.

After landing, the first place Weiss wanted to go to was the docks. Once they arrived, Ruby commented, "Ugh, it smells like fish."

"Really? What does that smell like?" Wolf asked, having no nose. Before anyone could answer him, a monkey Faunus jumped off a boat, and taunted a few police. "I don't know who he is, but I like him" Wolf said as the Faunus sped off into an alley.

Weiss was quick to respond to his passing. "Quick! We must follow him!" This prompted the whole team to take off after the Faunus, into an alley where they all ran into someone.

After noticing the person they knocked over, Weiss quickly jumped off of her as she said, "Salutations!"

Weiss asked "Are you okay?"

"I am spectacular!" The person responded.

"Are you going to get up?" Ruby asked.

"Hmmm... Yes!" The mystery girl responded, jumping to her feet.

"What's your name?" Wolf asked.

"My name is Penny. I'm here to fight in the tournament!"

Weiss snorted and said "You hardly look the part."

Penny objected, saying "I'm combat ready!" with a salute.

Wolf voiced a concern he had. "Penny, something feels wrong with you aura. It feels almost unnatural. I've never met anyone with this kind of aura."

Penny looked almost worried at this. "I... I don't know why that'd be."

"Alright" Wolf responded, unconvinced. "If you ever want me to take a look at you, I'd be happy to help."

Turning to leave, Ruby called back "Have a good day, friend."

Turning the corner, Yang said "Well she was weird" just to run into Penny again!

While Weiss was looking confused about how she could have gotten from one place to another, Yang looked stunned as Penny said "What did you say?"

Yang started to apologize when Penny pushed past her and said "Not you. You!" pointing to Ruby.

Confused, Ruby asked "What? What did I say?"

"Am I really your friend?" Penny asked, looking hopeful. Behind her, Weiss, Yang, and Blake were all motioning that no, she was not her friend, while Wolf just had an amused look, his grin larger than normal.

"Sure, I guess." Ruby replied, causing Penny to look as if her every wish had come true and her team mates to collapse behind her.

"Sensational!" Penny replied, holding Ruby and spinning around.

"Well, Penny, we uh, have to go do some team stuff, so we'll see you around."

"Alright! Goodbye friend!"

As they walked away from Penny, Weiss said "Now where is that filthy Faunus?"

Wolf himself was mildly offended by this bout of prejudice from the heiress, and obviously Blake was more so. "Excuse me?"

"What?" Weiss said, sounding like she had no idea why Blake was angry.

"You could stand to be less racist."

"It's the truth. Would you prefer I didn't refer to this lamppost as a lamppost, or this trash can as a trash can? Besides, it's only a matter of time before he joins the others in the White Fang. Those Faunus only know violence."

"Weiss." Wolf broke in, voice hard. "Would you say that I should be locked up because it's only a matter of time before I go on a murder spree through the school because I'm Grimm?"

"No, that makes no sense."

"That's about how racist you're being right now."

Weiss made an unhappy sound, and Ruby, being team leader, decided it would be better for everyone if they went back to Beacon. Sadly, things were not much better there as the argument had started back up in full force.

"... And that made for a very difficult childhood!" Weiss was saying, as she finished her miniature rant against the White Fang.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted back, before suddenly stopping, her anger being replaced with fear as she looked around nervously before fleeing.

Wolf was the first to react, saying "Ruby, Yang, go after her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. She's probably worried we all hate her now."

"We'd never hate her!" Ruby shouted, before adding "Right Weiss?"

Weiss scowled and said "I make no promises."

Ruby scowled right back and left with Yang. Wolf turned to Weiss and said, "Do you have any idea how much you screwed up?"

"What do you mean? I was just expressing my anger about having a terrorist group after my family!"

"Yes, however you also insulted an entire race of people, basing your experience with a group of people whose only objection was being slaves as the mold from which the entire race was made."

"Slaves? They're not-"

Wolf interrupted quickly, saying "Oh yes they are. Or it's what it amounts to. They are charged more than they earn and never have a chance of getting free. Schnee Dust is the only group to do this. Is it any wonder that they've set a target on you?"

"They shouldn't use violence! They could do it peacefully."

"Tried and failed. You have all the naivety of a child. You should pay attention in history class more, Weiss. The peaceful route worked with most people, just not Schnee Dust. You're no better than they are. They think all humans are evil, cruel tormentors because those are the only aspects of humans they've ever seen. You think they are horrid beasts because you've only seen their violence. Do you really think of Blake as such a low being?"

"Well, no, but..."

"But what, she's an exception? What about Velvet?"

"That's different! Besides, they're not even human."

"I'm not human. You know that. So why are you not openly racist against me? Is it because I can beat you in a fight? I do believe there are many Faunus who could do that. And really, does Blake's Faunus nature change anything about her? Because people like you are why she hides it. People who judge her for what she is, not who she is. Now stay here. I'm going to go talk to Blake and convince her that it would be a horrible idea to leave Beacon" With that, Wolf left the room, locking the door with bone, leaving Weiss behind to think about his words and her actions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Wolf is a bit crazy with the transmutation stuff. But it's okay, he doesn't have a semblance. Comments, questions, concerns or just want to talk? Leave a review! They feed me! Flames are fine, they help me make campfires. Follows and Favorites are also pretty great. Thanks all!**

**-The Shattered Man**


End file.
